Talk:Zeus
PQ Zeus A recent anon added new bio info for the PQ version of Zeus tying him to the Etrian Odyssey universe and claiming that it came from a Persona Q Guide (which one?), but does anyone have anything to back this up? The in game bios for Zeus refer to him as the Greek god with no embellishing; if he was meant to be something else, I'd think the game would at least allude to it.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:54, December 1, 2016 (UTC) :It's noted in file:Warrior Zeus PQ.jpg that PQ's Zeus is indeed based on Yggdroid/Andro (アンドロ) from EO3. -- Inpursuit (talk) 02:12, December 2, 2016 (UTC) ::For clarification, do you mean based on as in "visually inspired by" or "meant to be"? That's what I'm asking here.--Otherarrow (talk) 14:35, December 2, 2016 (UTC) :::A quick check of it seems Zeus isn't in any entry of that series, so it's just an allusion of the design of Yggdroid. -- Inpursuit (talk) 15:28, December 2, 2016 (UTC) :::I did a quick check. It mentions that there were 12 Superior Yggdroids(Likely a nod to the twelve major Gods of the Greek pantheon) one of whom is named "Zeus", and the NPC Yggdroid Olympia is also named after Olympus, combine this with both Zeus and his father Chronos being mechanical and it's likely Zeus does come from said world. He even mentions Yggdrasil upon defeat. But since it's never stated idirectly it's implied rather than fact.JupiterKnight (talk) 00:06, December 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::I think Chronos being mechanical doesn't mean much, since he is explicitly a entity from within the Persona universe (Also, Zeus's father is Cronos...but this wouldn't be the first time Persona has purposely conflated the two). The info in the EO wiki on Zeus was added by the same anon (now citing the fanbook instead of a guide), so take it with a grain of salt. I think we should note somewhere Zeus's resemblance to the Yggdroids (though looking at the EO Wiki, Zeus doesn't resemble them outside of both being humanoid robots; but the infobook does explicitly point out the reference) and mention of Yggdrasil as EO references, and wait until someone can properly verify the rest.--Otherarrow (talk) 15:50, December 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Yes they combined the two, but him being mechanical does fit with him being Zeus father, and they're both meant to be opposites. It's also stated Icons of Life are capable of creating entire worlds with actual people in them, while Icons of Death like Chronos create a perversion of the natural order and are finite in both existence amd power. But yeah if the rest of that is from the same anon then we'd need to wait for it to be verified.JupiterKnight (talk) 20:31, December 4, 2016 (UTC) http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140907211823/megamitensei/images/1/18/Zeus_PQ.jpg "Zeus is one of twelve special Yggdroids created during the war against the Deep Ones. Observant people might notice that he's in fact the archetype for a specific NPC who appeared in EO3". 22:40, September 7, 2018 (UTC) Is this possible? In Trivia Section: * Zeus resembles Monokuma from the Danganronpa franchise in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux, as he shares the same coloration, saving a white, normal appearance on the right and a malicious, demonic appearance on the left, and shares the same expression as Monokuma on the left side. Is this viable as a cross franchise reference?--"This is the end." "Ugh...Really?" 19:11, September 28, 2018 (UTC) :First of all, ALWAYS sign your posts when posting something in a talk page. Use four tildes at the end of your post, like this: ~~~~. :Second of all: no. You can only add stuff like "character from Megaten resembles character from another franchise" when it has been explicitly stated that their design was based on that character. Otherwise it's just baseless conjecture and we as a wiki do NOT need that. According to Masayuki Doi (the designer himself): ::With that in mind, the first thing I wanted to draw was Zeus’s duality. Zeus is a chief god, so the image of justice is strong, but in truth he also had quite the malicious and sleazy side (laughs). ... So, I tried to adapt these two sides to the descriptions found in legends and figured I should apply the concepts of good and evil to Zeus’s armour. The good side is symbolised by the figure resembling a sculpture with the armour of ‘brightness’ and the kerauno. The wicked side is represented by the beast-like figure wearing the armour of ‘fear’ and the adamantium sickle. (translation courtesy of dijeh on Tumblr) :Case in point, I deleted the Trivia section of the page. Even if we didn't have Doi's explanation I would have deleted it because it was just speculation. And even if we didn't have Doi's explanation the Monokuma reference wouldn't be accepted either. G.A.S.A (talk) 18:52, September 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Sorry, that unsigned post was an oversight.--"This is the end." "Ugh...Really?" 19:11, September 28, 2018 (UTC)